guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Krakish
reading. Since Krakish is the most widely spoken language in the Northern Kingdoms, it is assumed that most of the books written there are written in Krakish.]] Krakish is the language spoken by most of the creatures from the Northern Kingdoms, as opposed to the language of the Southern Kingdoms, Hoolian. It is described as having harsh sounds, sometimes compared to the sound of "gargling rocks." The language originated from the Clan of Krakor, where Cleve of Firthmore came from. Phonology Krakish has • The vowels A, Aa, E, I, O, U • The diphthongs Au, Ou, Uo • The glottals Gh, H • The liquidatives R, L, Rh/Rr • The velars M, B, V, Vv/Vh, P, F, Ff/fh • The dentals N, D, T, Z, S Structure The structure of Krakish is not explicitly described, but can be inferred from its use. However, it seems to bear similarities to Romance languages in that adjectives change depending on the noun they are applied to,This is not said outright but can be inferred from the word for "good", which changes from gunda to gunden depending on what it describes and that verbs are conjugated into six forms.Revealed in The Burning, page 9 Vocabulary This is a list of known Krakish vocabulary. It is alphabetized by the Krakish word. Pronouns These pronouns are inferred from when Otulissa is conjugating verbs on page 9 of The Burning. Nouns Adjectives Verbs Due to taking these verbs directly from a speaking context, they are in various forms, not necessarily the infinitive. For those of which the form is known, it will be listed. Adverbs Miscellaneous Phrases Be verbs Also inferred from when Otulissa is conjugating verbs on page 9 of The Burning. Interrogative pronouns Examples (Contextual) There are several examples in the books that can be studied to provide a better understanding of Krakish, the longest being Nyra's statement of love and devotion to Kludd in The Siege: : Erraghh tuoy bit mik in strah. : Erraghh tuoy frihl in mi murm frissah di Naftur, regno di frahmm. : Erragh tuoy bity mi plurrh di glauc. : E mi't, di tuoy. Several grammatical structures can be gathered from this text. For example, it can be observed that di is the possessive indicator, in the cases frissah di Naftur, the fires of Naftur or Naftur's fires, regno di frahmm, the flame's ruler or the ruler of the flames, plurrh di glauc, life's blood or blood of the (my) life, and di tuoy, of your (heart) or yours. Also note, that though it can be interpreted either way, grammatical syntax appears to be "possessor (what's doing the possessing) di possessive (what's being possessed)". Also if you look at Erraghh tuoy, I would propose that you place the object that you are possessing in front of the noun when you are using a pronoun without di. I would also assume that pronouns can function as descriptive or possessive without any change. The use of tuoy as both you and your indicates this.All assumed information above is inference until proven validified. Trivia “''The Krakish words actually have some roots in Norwegian. Krakish is the language of the Northern Kingdoms, and that made me think of Scandinavian countries. So I did go to a Norwegian language Web site and picked out a few words. Then I sort of mangled them a bit, turned them inside out, and came up with this weird-sounding language. There is also a hint of Yiddish-like words thrown in."'' - Kathryn Lasky, ''Guardians of Ga'hoole Discussion Guide '' References Category:Culture Category:Owl Language Category:Languages